The Obsidian Spider:
by LupusCraven
Summary: "It's not as easy as you think! I didn't choose to live this life, it chose me to live it. I didn't want this.. I want nothing to do with this.. Give someone else the job to swing around and save the city.. I just want her back.." Beca looked at the grave before her coated in December's Christmas snowfall. {Rated M for Language, Violence and later Mature Content.}


_**~{A/N-For those that follow me and follow all the stories that I write, I apologize for not picking up on my other stories. I have so many great ideas I want to get out. That's the thing with me, if something appeals more than something else, I'll drop a subject for months, years on end before I manage to pick back up on it. I apologize on that, I'll get back in the groove eventually. High School just started for me, so, I gotta start focusing on my grades and stuff. Hope you all understand. For later books, as you'll come to notice, I won't be using Spider-Man villains. I will be using retails of them in a sense, y'know like when you go to the store and there's the name-brand cereal and then the off-brand. So, guess you could call them off-brand villains.**_ _ **:P**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT BASED OFF OF ANY OF THE COMICS! It is my own made up, representation of what my own, eventually cosplayed OC, will have gone through to get to where they are now. My own Spider-Woman. :)**_

 _ **Without further ado,}~**_

 _ **[][]**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **The night was cold and grim as woman flipped back, avoiding a sharp blow from a visage of bullets.**_

 _ **In mid-air, she could see her target clearly through the darkness the night had brought. The sky was pitch black and no stars were shining overhead. Flicking her wrist, a pure black web shot forward, latching onto her attacker's gun. Grabbing the end of the web as she cut the web-shooter off, she yanked back, the gun flying overhead, hitting a metal pole behind her.**_

 _ **"Hey!"**_

 _ **Hearing the yell from the thug, she couldn't help, but let out a small snicker as she shot another web forward, grappling forward extending her leg out to where she made a clean kick straight to his jaw.**_

 _ **"Hay, is for horses and cows like it too."**_

 _ **She informed him as she stood inches from him, shooting webs over his ankles and wrists to keep him against the ground. The police would arrive soon, she knew that for sure, so, he wasn't going to be much of an issue getting if he was webbed to the floor.**_

 _ **"Fucking wall-crawling bimbo."**_

 _ **The bald man spat as he glared at the figure. The woman before him was lean, and quite the challenge when it came to taking the guns and money that were being given to them, back to his headquarters. Well, his bosses.. He'd have his head for letting a woman get past him, and especially one dressed up in a costume, shooting webs around like some superhero. She was unlike any foe he had faced before, she was able to dodge all of his blows as if she had some sort of super sense, like she was able to know what would happen next. It was weird..**_

 _ **"Shh, shh, that's enough. Not nice to be rude, you got your ass handed to you fair and square buddy."**_

 ** _She gave a shrug as she turned around, webbing his mouth shut. Slowly turning back around, she spotted the bag he had been hauling up the building under construction._**

 ** _"You can tell your boss he's not getting his-" Opening the bag, she looked through the contents,"Guns and loot back." She held up a gun, noticing that it was glowing an odd neon blue._**

 ** _Hearing the thug try to speak over the webbing, she turned around holding the gun,"What the hell is this? Are we in Transformers? We need like, Plasma Cannons and shit?" She took the device, snapping it over her knee. All she could remember was seeing a flash of blue before she was blown off the building, she felt her back hit a solid surface and her head crack off of it as well. Everything was jet black, tinted blue._**

 ** _[][]_**

"Rebecca Mitchell! Are you sleeping in my class?"

The voice shot through her mind as she picked her head up. She couldn't see anything and she panicked for a moment. Feeling a swift brush over her head, she shot up able to see and she looked up to find her teacher looking at her, through her black rimmed glasses.

"I-Uh.."

Beca gave a nervous smile as she realized she had had her hood on, being the reason she probably couldn't see. She was an idiot! _How could I fall asleep in her class, of all classes? Dad's gonna kill me.._

The older woman moved her short brown hair out of her face as she adjusted her glasses. Looking to the board, she tapped Beca's desk twice,"Could you give the class the answer to the question on the board, Beca?"

Looking to the board, Beca saw the question, it was just a simple question on the Pythagorean Theorem. It was so easy, they were doing review after all.

 _6^2+5^=C^2_

 _6 times 2.. 36.. That's 25._

 _Square root of 61..._

"6.810."

The class broke into an uproar of laughter as the Junior gave the false answer to the question.

"I'm sorry, Beca, that's not correct. Madison, could you give me the correct answer?"

Beca was stunned.. Beca was **truly** stunned. Never had she gotten a basic math question wrong. She was the top of all of her science and math classes! And she never got a single question wrong. Her papers came back to her with 100%'s or 101%'s. _Wh-What?_

"It's **7**.810." Madison corrected Beca's false statement and the small group of women and men in the back of the class gave a fit of giggles and snickers.

Slowly grabbing the brim of her hood, she slunk down flipping her hood back over her head as she looked ahead. She could hear everyone's laughter echo through her head and she just closed her eyes tightly.. Only if they knew.. _Only if they knew who was saving their asses every night. Only if they fucking knew._

The bell rang, signaling that they could all be dismissed and head back home. It was the final class of the day, and Beca had to spend it with every asshole she ever came to know in this school. She just sat there.. She didn't know what to do with herself.. Beca truly felt stupid, not for the fact that she got the question wrong.. For the fact she was making such a big deal out of it, it pained her to realize her own stupidity on the matter, she didn't like how emotional she was, one bit.

"Beca, can I talk to you for a minute?" The teacher asked as she turned away from the board, after erasing the problem that would probably haunt Beca for the rest of her life.

Giving the slightest nod, she looked up. Her steel blue eyes were glassy as she looked through her black rimmed glasses as she yawned. She was utterly tired, she hadn't even remembered how she managed to get home last night..

 _ **Opening her eyes, she panicked instantly and darted up, instantly regretting it as her head felt like it was splitting in two. Everything in her sight was neon blue. Everything! It was all just pure neon cyan, blue. She shook her head, somehow trying to hope that it would fade away, that it was just some after effect of being out. She looked up to the sky above, she couldn't tell whether it was morning or not, everything was fucking blue! She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she went to sit up. Her stomach did a flip as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her as she used her hands to get herself up.**_

 ** _Ultimately, she faltered. Her right wrist gave out and she fell backwards, cracking her head right back against what she deemed to be concrete. A small whine escaped her as she just lay on the ground, looking up into the sky. No clue of what time of day it was.. She only saw blue, she was.. Scared. In the life of crime, she never found herself being scared, took it as if it were a joke, she didn't fear anything.. Or at least that's what she told herself._**

 _ **Looking down, she could see her body. It was all blue, like she had expected.. The blue tint was fading from what she could tell. Slowly, she took her left arm and and managed to bring herself back up to sit. Her shoulder had a stabbing pain and all she could feel was pain course through her as she-**_

"Beca!"

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes, looking back into grey eyes that were full of concern. She could see the short hair and noticed that it was her teacher. Calming down from the small panic attack she had, she went to grab her books, but stopped as her teacher slowly took her hood off.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?"

The concern in her teacher's voice was enough to bring her to her own tears. She shook her head as she went to stand up, faltering and almost tripping until she felt firm arms grab her. Inches from the floor, she felt her heart skip a beat as she was slowly brought to her feet. Shivering in the unknown person's grasp, she was now facing her teacher, her savior behind her.

"My God! Do you need to go see the nurse or something, Beca, are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been in a very off-put mood for the whole day."

Her teacher kept her eyes on the petite brunette as someone had their hand rested on Beca's right shoulder.

"I-I'm fine.. Just t-tired."

She managed out in a hushed whisper.

The older woman took a step forward, giving a small nod of her head as she rested her hand on Beca's other shoulder, she winced.

"Get some rest, Beca. Falling asleep in my class isn't going to be a habit, now is it?"

Beca gave a small shake of her head as she slowly turned back around.

She came face to face with icy blue eyes that looked right back into her steel blue ones. Her eyes went wide for a short moment, before she came to realize who it was.

Chloe Beale. Second in line of most of Beca's number one classes. The girl was beyond intelligent, much as Beca was herself. She was a very extrovert person, but quiet when it came to being in most of Beca's classes. She never saw the Senior talk to anyone other than a blonde and herself.

"Do you want me to take you home, Becs?" Chloe asked softly as she looked into Beca's steel blue eyes.

She could see the pain written out in her irises. Beca wasn't okay. Something was bothering her internally, severely at that.

A short nod was all she needed before Chloe slowly brought her arm around Beca's shoulder's slowly bringing her against her as she walked her out of the classroom.

The halls were nearly empty except for a few students that were waiting to be picked up by their parents or waiting for their late bus. Beca looked around, the sunlight almost blinding as she felt as if the world was tilting beneath her. She brought her hand up to try and grab at her hood, but failed as she lost her footing, falling forward as her eyes closed.

All was dark.


End file.
